Life in the point of view of crystal blue eyes
by Melissa the kawaii yandere
Summary: Participating in the games was a huge honor. Raff Wishart, son of a victor, is supposed to like the Hunger games too. Unfortunately, he and his sister are probably the only one who see the darkness behind the games in District 1. When Raff gets reaped for the 61th Hunger Games and nobody volunteers, he has no choiche but try his hardest to win the games. (Part 1 of my HG series)
1. Chapter 1

"Calm down." Trying to be comforting, I wrapped my arms around her. "It's only your first year, your name is only in there once ... Between the names of millions of other children. What are the chances that you will be reaped?"

"N-None." she sobbed.

Father knocked impatiently on the door. "Raff? Rikka? Hurry up!"

"Yes, father, we're coming!" I yelled back.

Rikka began to sob even harder. I sighed. "Rikka, even if you are chosen: There will be someone who will volunteer for you."

It was true: District 1 was full with children who trained their entire lives for the Hunger Games (I was one of them). In our district there was a big career academy where only the rich went to. Less wealthy families trained their children themselves, in case they would be chosen. Because my father was a victor, we lived in the victor's village and we were among the richest families in District 1. This had its advantages: For example, Rikka and I didn't have to ask for "tessera". The capital gave to each family of the district a year long supply of food in exchange that the children's name are added additional times to the reaping only once per family member. The chances of the children been chosen would be even higher.

District 1 is participating in the games because they(yes, they. I don't care about the games to be honest...) think it's a great honor, but I already told you about that, right? The career academy always asks and expects that the two best students that they volunteer for the games. Those who refuse will be seen as weak.

These are all thereasons why I'm not afraid for my little sister. This year Ruby is expected, the best female career of our academy, to olunteer. So my sister is safe.

"But big brother ..." Rikka looked up. Her crystal blue eyes were full of tears. "I'm not afraid for myself, I'm afraid for you!"

...Ah. It's true that I'm in the top 15 of our academy, but I'm still too young to volunteer according to the rules of the academy. And I must indeed ask permission from the academy to volunteer. The academy usually wants that 16-year-olds and older volunteere, not younger. So I'm completely safe. The boy who must volunteer this year is Gerard. A muscled boy of 17 who fights with brute force.

There is another knock on the door. "RAFF! Rikka! COME OUT IMMEDIATELY!"

Father really has no patience ...

* * *

My mother kissed my forehead before that she Rikka sent to the queue for the twelve year old girls. I made my way to my peers and stood beside Idor. He grinned at me and then looked in front again. Our victors who would be this year's mentors were already standing on the podium. First, there was Diamantis, who won by scratching open the throat of her opponent a few years ago. She was a beautiful young woman with long straight blond hair and cold caculating eyes. Actually, now that I thought about it, almost everyone in District 1 was blonde. Seriously, anywhere in the district, you could see different shades of blonde.

The boy, who looked no older than 16, was Jay. Maybe the only one with black hair ... We were together at the academy, until last year, against the rules, he volunteered and won by cutting his opponent in half with a sword.

Now that he was a victor, he was my neighbor. Although since he had won, he was kind of aloof and sometimes even looked sad. Our eyes met for a second, but then he looked away. And then Germana, our escort, stepped on stage. As every year, she looked ridiculous with her purple hair and pink clothes . Oh what do you want, she's the capital. They are well known for their horrible appearance and the fact that they love watching children murdering each other.

Germana began to babble. About what an honor it is that our district may participate in the 61th Hunger games, blah blah blah, how she hopes that we will win this year, blah blah blah, you know the unnecessary nonsense.

She made her way to the glass bowl. "Now it's time to announce our female tribute!"

"I volunteer!" Ruby yelled, her hand up in the air and her pink lips stretched into a smirk.

I saw Rikka sighing in relief.

Germana blinked before smiling widely. "Oh? We have a volunteer, great!"

I rolled my eyes. Figures. We have a volunteer every year, you should be used with it.

Ruby walked with a proud look on her face on stage. I hope she wins. I mean it. We're maybe not friends, she is after all older than me, but every time we talked she was very nice and sometimes she helped me during training. It would be a shame if she would die.

Germana then placed her manicured hand into the glass bowl for the boys and pulled out a small paper. "And our male tribute is ..."

I yawned. Man, I'm so bored. When exactly is Gerard going to volunteer? He could do it now. Because I know for a fact that if he doesn't he would be considered an outcast and be bullied. "Raff Wishart!"

.

.

.

... Say what?

The boys made a small path for me to walk. I looked at Gegard. Son of a bitch! It was planned that he would volunteer this year! He gave me an 'I'm sorry' look and I glared at him. If looks could kill then Gerard would have died several times. Because I was not the only one glaring at him, the headmaster, Gerard's family and the teachers of the academy were also beyond angry. I clenched my hands into fists. How dare he-!

"Raff Wishart" Repeated Germana with that annoying capital accent of her.

I calmed down and smirked. If this would be aired on tv (which it would), I had to look confident. "Oh, what a handsome boy!" Germana said when I went to stand beside her. "Hopefully he dies without damaging his beautiful face!" she joked.

I had to restrain myself not to break her neck. "Is there anything else you want to say to your district?"

I looked around. I first looked at the headmaster who gave me a stern look. He wanted me to win for sure. I then looked at my mother who had tears of joy and then at Idor who gave me determined look and then at my sister who had tears of sadness. I pointed a tumb at myself. "Remember me ... I may be young but I'm going to be this year's victor!"

* * *

 **A/N: Phew. This took a long time to write and I had to google some things so that it would still fit in canon. Sooooo, what do you think?**

 **Just to make it clear: This is my very first Hunger games fanfic. I ussually only read HG fanfics, most of them being Finniss(KatnissxFinnick) stories, but hey don't blame me, they could make a pretty great couple XD Anyway, since this is my first HG story I would like some feedback about what I could improve.**

 **This story is the first part of my HG series. The second part will be about Finnick's games, the third one will be about Johanna's games and the fourth part will be about Katniss' games up until mockingjay.**

 **Oh yeah, the pairings will be Johannaxoc (in the sequels...which I didn't write yet, lol) and KatnissxFinnick. (Sorry Fannie and Peeniss' (oh god) fans)**

 **Thanks for reading and don't be afraid to leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi!**

 **I'm back with a new chapter! I decided that from now on you can always expect a new chapter during the weekends(I'm way too busy during the week with...UGH...school!)**

 **Answer to Guest: LOL, you happen to have an uncle whose name is Raff? What a coincidence :D**

 **You think my writing is wondeful? Thanks I feel flattered! Glad you like the story!**

 **Disclaimer:(Can't believe I forgot it in the first chapter): I don't own the Hunger Games(I wish I did. If I did, KatnissxFinnick would have been canon) The Hunger Games is owned by Suzanne Collins. I only own Raff and all my other ocs.**

* * *

Ruby and I got dragged to the Justice building by the peacekeepers. Kind of an ironic name, Because they don't really keep peace and are hated by the districts(especially the poorer ones) ... Get it, haha...?

Ruby and I were both sent to separate rooms. Family and friends were given an hour to say goodbye to us. The door opened and Varenio, director of the career academy came in. He was a burly man with a glimming bald head and cold blue eyes. I always got the chills when I saw him in the corridors of the academy and now that I was alone with him in the room, I was nervous.

I gulped. "Sir, I-" He held up a hand to stop me. It worked.

He spoke, "Raff, it was not planned that you would be our male tribute this year."

"Uh, no sir."

"Normally Gerard should have volunteered, but he didn't do it." He looked annoyed. "For this, he will be punished ..."

"..."

"Even though you're only 14-" I'm almost 15. "I won't accept it if you fail. Your father is after all a victor. The victor of this year must be of our district, do you understand?"

"Y-Yes sir."

He walked towards the door and placed his hand on the doorknob. "Form an alliance with district 2 and, if they aren't too weak, with District 4."

"Yes sir ..." I sighed with relief as he left the room.

Not even a minute later, the door opened again and Rikka jumped into my arms. Idor was standing close to the door, looking uncomfortable.

"Big brother!" She sobbed into my chest. "You must win!"

"Rikka, I-"

"Promise me! Promise me you'll win! I don't want to lose my big brother!"

I said nothing. I couldn't promise her anything. Even though I was a career and was pretty good at throwing knives, there were 23 other children participating. Ruby was also quite strong and I'm quite sure I would lose in a fight against her.

That didn't mean I would give up. Oh no, I'm going to try everything to win. And maybe ... If I win, I can persuade Father to remove Ruby from the career academy. My sister in the Games? I rather not see that.

Ruby meanwhile calmed down a bit and it seemed like she was falling asleep. I looked at Idor.

He sighed and walked toward me. "Raff, listen to me: Don't get too close with the other tributes. You must think about yourself so don't try to help the other tributes , even if they are perhaps only 12. Got it..?" I nodded. Idor's older sister, Sapphire, was last year in the Games. She was in the finals, but had made the mistake to save a 12-year-old from District 6. He had murdered her as soon that she turned her back.

Since that day, Idor had a glowing hatred for the games, and he promised that one day he would avenge her.

I saw that Rikka fell asleep in my arms. I looked at Idor. He seemed to understand my silent question and slowly pulled Rikka off me and Ppaced her in his arms. He walked towards the door. Just before he went out he turned and looked at me hesitantly. He opened his mouth just to shut it again. He sighed again. "... Survive." He then left the room.

I almost groaned when the door opened once again, but stopped in time when I saw that it Were my parents. My mother ran towards me, which looked kind of ridiculous with her pregnant belly. She hugged me and wept with joy. "Oh my Raffie! I'm so glad that YOU have been chosen! I believe in you, sweetheart' Oh my friends will be so jealous now! Their sons aren't participating in the games now, HA! Remember: Flirt a bit with the public, you are a handsome boy, they'll love you and you have to win! Ok? Oh, of course you win! You have your father's genes after all! "

"Jade." My Father's stern voice cut her off. "Leave."

My mom puffed her cheeks before ruffling my hair and leaving the room. My father put a hand on my shoulder. "What are the other tributes?"

"Losers. They are losers, Father."

"And what are you?" He looked me straight in my eyes.

"I'm a victor, Father. '' Pause. "I'm a victor."

"And what do you have to do to keep being a victor?"

"Kill. I have to kill them all without hesitation."

He gave me a nod. "You're ready for the games, Raff."

Am I? Am I really, Father? Soon after he left the Peacekeepers came to tell me that time was up and escorted me to the train.

* * *

 **See you next chapter :p**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back with a new chapter!**

 **Oh yeah I want to apologize about the fact that my chapters aren't that long but I don't really have the time to write super long chapters, sorry!**

 **Answer to Nikaa-san: It doesn't matter if Johanna is crazy, we love her like she is, don't we? :D And yup, I stopped being a coward and published this story :3**

* * *

The peacekeepers took me to a vehicle that would bring us to the train station. I was silent during the entire car ride. There were cameras everywhere. Germana looked at us with her tattooed eyes. "Make them love you!"

The car came to a stop. When the door opened, I was almost blinded by all the flashing cameras. What's wrong with them? Have they never seen a career tribute of District 1? Figures. Even though I was irritated I put a smile on my face and in the corner of my eye I saw Ruby even posing for the cameras. I blew a few kisses to the journalists while I made my way to the train station. The peacekeepers had to push a few people push away to clear the road. Once we were on the train my smile dissapeared.

Jay laughed when he noticed my dark look and I gave him the finger, ignoring that it was the first time he laughed at me after he won the 60th Hunger games.

I was surprised with the interior of the train. It was even better than the homes in the Victor's Village. I also saw our bedrooms for the overnight train ride. I excused myself and went into my room. It was quite a nice room. Maybe even better than my own room ...

I lay down on the massive bed and sighed. I think I still have an hour before we have to eat ... I reluctantly got up and walked to the bathroom. It took me half an hour to decipher all the buttons in the shower. Goddamit, capital people, no I don't want the water to make my hair purple! When I finished I rummaged in the closet and decided to wear simple black shorts with a white t-shirt. I didn't bother removing my district token, which was a bracelet with Rikka's and my initials. After that, I quickly made my way to the dining car.

I sat down next to Ruby who gave me a smile. I smiled back. Aw man, why did Rubyand I now end up in the same Games?

When we were done and the Avoxs took our empty plates away, Diamantis clasped her hands together. "Soooo, Raff, tell me, what is your rank in class?What is your weapon of choiche?"

"I'm ranked 7th in our academy, meaning that I'm stronger than boys older than me. I'm excellent at throwing knives and _never_ and I repeat _never ever_ miss my target. The day that would happen is the day that pigs would fly. I'm not good with a spear and a mace." Okay, I totally lied there. You think I would be so stupid to talk about my weaknesses with Ruby next to me? Haha, no. If you're curious: I suck at hand to hand combat, have low stamina and would probably accidently shoot myself with a bow and arrow. " Since I'm small I'm a pretty fast runner and I can use my nails if needed." I totally added that as joke and it worked.

Jay looked amused and Diamantis' eyes sparkled. She won by scratching her opponent's throat with her nails, remember?

"Very good. I also think your looks can come in handy-" Did I just see Jay flinching? "the sponsors will be falling all over you for your looks, they tend to do that a lot."

I nodded. To be honest I thought it was pretty stupid for the capital people to just throw money at an attractive tribute. Not all attractive tributes are good at fighting after all. Not that I'm complaining, the more sponsors I have the more chances I have of surviving. I then listened to Jay asking Ruby the same questions Diamantis asked me. Ruby said that she was good at throwing spears and a bow and arrow and that she was pretty good at hand to hand combat... Well damn.

Germana suddenly stood up and started hopping around. "It's time for the recap of the reapings! Oh I'm so excited to see your competition!"

I rolled my eyes. They would all be weaklings anyway, I could kill them all. I just had to watch out for district 2 and 4, but they would be my allies so I didn't need to worry...yet.

We walked towards the television and I ended up sitting on the couch next to Jay who was busy reading his book. I swear this boy... Someone could get raped right in front of his eyes and he wouldn't even bat an eyelash.

Of course, first was District 1. Ruby volunteered before a name could even be called and walked on stage with a proud look. After that my name was being reaped. I was seen glaring at Gerard and that caused Jay and Ruby to snicker. After that my name was called once again and I walked on stage with a smirk on my face.

It was then District 2's turn. I had to admit the girl was stunning. She had long hair that was too dark to be blonde yet too light to be brown and attractive green eyes. The boy looked more like a man with a cocky grin on his face.

I wouldn't mind becoming allies with the girl but I didn't like the boy that much.

The rest of the tributes didn't show that much potential. A tiny girl and a boy with long hair that made him almost look like a girl from 3.

District 4 shocked me though. First of all, the tributes were only twelve-I feel bad for them, I really do- and they were twins. But what shocked me the most was that the boy had cold calculating eyes as he scanned the crowd. I should watch out for him. Age didn't matter, in the Games everyone could be dangerous. Maybe we could have them as allies...?

I looked at Ruby and she shook her head at me. "No, twelve year olds in a career alliance? That's ridiculous. I admit that they probably did have some career training, they're from district 4 after all, but twelve year tributes aren't known for being careers."

I sighed. She was right. The rest of the tributes didn't catch my eye until it was the reaping for district 6. The girl didn't impress me much but the boy caught my interest. He was tall with black hair and grey eyes and obviously had muscles which surprised me because tributes from 6 were known for not being that strong. He looked like someone we could recruit for our alliance. Ruby gave me a nod, as if she could read my thoughts.

I only paid attention to district 11 after that. The tributes were both dark-skinned and the boy looked as if he could tear someone apart with his hands. I should watch out for him... The girl looked to be the same age as me and had a pretty sweet face with two dark braids. It's always the cute girls who die in the games, huh? I felt bad for me she wouldn't last unless someone protected her. Of course an alliance with her would be out of the question. I just hoped that she would have a painless death. After district 12, where one tribute was aged 12 and the other 13, the screen went black.

It seemed like the majority of this year's tributes were under 16. Me included.

"So, anyone caught your interest?" Jay asked.

"The boy of 6. He looks strong and with his looks, he's probably going to have a lot of sponsors."

It was quite a strange comment from me. I was maybe be impressed by Ruby's fighting techniques, but she was the only one. For the rest, I wasn't often impressed by people, but this guy caught my attention.

I looked up to see Jay give me a slighly surprised look. Remember when I said that Jay and I were once good friends? Well, he knows me well and probably noticed when I was impressed by the boy of 6 ... And stared at the cute girl of 11-Of who I would make sure had a painless death.

I quickly added, "But we should wait until training... To see if he's really that strong as he looks like."

I was glad when Jay's focus was off me as he told Diamantis, "I agree with Raff. Now get some sleep you two. We'll arrive in the Capital tommorow morning. Which also means no beauty sleep for you, Raff."

I glared at him. Why do people always think that I think that I'm better than other people because of my looks?! But I was still glad that Jay was acting to me like he used to. It meant that maybe, maybe, we could become friends again... If I survived.

I made my way to my room only to be stopped by a gentle hand holding a firm grip on my wrist. I swear that I almost wanted to throw the person over my shoulder but I remembered that no one on the train could hurt me, so I just turned around. That didn't stop me from raising an eyebrow as my crystal blue eyes landed on Ruby. "...You need something?"

She pulled me towards her and smashed her lips against mine. I lazily wrapped my arms around her and kissed her back. She pulled back slightly. "Just this once... Once we're in the games we won't be able to do this anymore..." She kissed me again.

I guess you could call us friends with benefits.


	4. Chapter 4

And I thought that getting woken up by an alarm clock was terrible. Never mind, be woken up by Germana is the worst thing that can happen. Believe me, I'm experiencing it now.

"Shut the fuck up ..." I muttered as I hid my head under the blankets.

This just managed to make her angry and she began to speak-ahem- _yell_ even harder. "WAKE UP! TODAY IS A REALLY IMPORTANT DAY, YOU RUDE LITTLE BRAT!"

Amused, I raised an eyebrow. Little brat? Yesterday it was "handsome boy" and now it's "rude little brat ', huh?

When I had enough of her screaming, I threw my pillow at her. "Ok, ok, get out unless you want me to strip in front of you."

She became all flustered and left rather quickly. I then threw the blankets awayand stretched my arms. Man, the capitol got some damn comfortable beds. Even another reason for me to win. To purchase a bed like this!

I blinked. Right, the games. Need to look good. Sponsors. I quickly took a shower and then rummaged in the wardrobe. I decided to just wear a red T-shirt with black shorts and white sneakers. I and pressed my lips on my token quickly and ran a hand through my messy hair, feeling too lazy to brush it. I then went to the dining car, where the smell of bacon and fresh baked bread hit me right in the face. Too bad we will not get uch a yummy meal in the games. May we consider ourselves lucky if a sponsor sends us a small loaf of bread. Not that we would need it, since we wouldhave the cornucopia all for ourselves after the bloodbath.

Bloodbath. I surpressed a shiver. I guess I'm not your normal career even if the word 'bloodbath' makes my stomach twist in disgust. I grabbed a plate and went to sit next Ruby and across from Jay. "Jay, we see our prep team and stylist today, right?"

He nodded. I frowned. Couldn't he give me some tips instead of nodding? Diamantis seemed to sense my frustration as she said, "Indeed. Trust me, you will want to kill them on numerous occassions but remember that they will be getting you sponsors. Let them do whatever they want to do to you-"

"Even if it means stripping naked?" Ruby asked, looking up from her plate.

Jay snorted in laughter and I nearly spit my orange juice. Ruby blinked. "What?"

"Nothing," we said simultaneously.

Ruby gave me a pointed look before shaking her head and continuing with her food. "Boys..."

I began to fill my mouth with scrambled eggs. Unfortunately, my breakfast got interrupted by freaky capitol woman. "Even though we will be reaching the train station in three minutes, we have to get ready, whether you're finished or not." If looks could kill, Germana would be dead many years ago. What? I couldn't be the only tribute to dislike her. Many -now dead, some alive- had to dislike her too.

I stood up from my seat and made my way to the nearest window, Ruby close behind me. A crowd of colorful people already gathered. I grinned, trying hard not to laugh. They looked ridiculous! More even, some didn't even look human anymore. Creeps.

Despite my disgust, I smiled brightly and waved. I had to make these people-no monsters- like me. They started screaming and waving back. After that we arrived in the dimly lit train station. The door opened and Ruby and I got more or less shoved out the door into the waiting crowd. They barely left enough place to let us walk. Screaming words at us, waving happily, trying to touch us-I surpressed a gag when a woman managed to pet my hair- . I still smiled though. The crowd loved us, which was good. District 1 was always one of the favorite districts.

We finally made it into the remake center, and I allowed my smile to vanish from my face. "Fucking-"

"Shut up. They can hear ya," Jay said way too happily as he walked past me.

I understood what he meant. The capitol had ears anywhere, I don't think it would end well for me if president Snow heard me cursing the capitol.

"Ruby, you will come with me. Raff you will go with Jay."

I nodded my head and my district partner did the same. Diamantis walked away and Ruby followed her. I kept walking behind Jay, humming a song as I looked around. I spotted the district 11 girl. She looked up and her eyes widened slightly-probably recognized me as a career-before softening. Ah of course, trusting me because we're the same age. Not so smart but understandable.

I looked away from her. I didn't even know her name, better not get attached to her. Jay stopped. "Here we are. Wait for your prep team in here. Germana went to inform them that you arrived. Remember; don't put up a fight."

I nodded and waved at him as he left. I waited for about ten minutes before that my prep team arrived. They introduced themselves one by one. The first was a woman with blue hair, blue eyes and blue _skin._ She introduced herself as Vixy. No comment.

The second one was a man-great!- who was rather short. His skin was green because, the weirder the better! He had long dark green hair pulled back into a ponytail and his name was Ducky. Once again, no comment.

To think I actually believed district 1 had the most ridiculous names, I'm taking that back!

The last one was also a woman and she was completely dressed in purple. The only thing not purple about her were her eyes, which were a bright blue. Her name was Miki. Rather normal name I guess.

After the introductions they ordered me to remove my clothes. I coughed and turned around, much to their amusement, as I removed my clothes. "We need to see your body, sweetheart," Ducky said, Miki and Vixy giggling behind him. "Turn around."

I slowly turned around. Please kill me now. They ordered me to lay on the table, which I did.

Vixy spoke up. "He's kinda pretty, huh?"

"We can work with this-" So now I'm a thing, huh? Fuck you."We will make it even more lovely than it already is!"

"It is a person. So IT wants to be treated like a PERSON." I snapped.

"Maybe we should cut his hair?" Miki continued, totally ignoring me. Bitch. Sadist. Monster. Pedophile. I continued cursing her in my mind.

* * *

Miki did that on purpose. She totally did that on purpose. I remember what it means when you piss off your prep team-even if only one of them. I had my hair off my body ripped off. That hurt more than the training I did back home. And to make it worse, I totally lost my dignity when Miki and Vixy started scrubbing me in the bathttub. Like really hard. Miki even rolled her eyes and said, "If you're a _person,_ you gotta deal with this."

I hate her. After that they handed me a towel and made me sit down on a chair. Ducky started working on my nails. I didn't like the fact that Vixy was applying makeup on my face though-even though she said that it wasn't exactly makeup. Yeah right. Miki stood behind me and was brushing my hair.

"Tobias will be with you in a few minutes. So just stay here." Ducky said with a smile before he scurried off to follow the rest of his team. I think I kinda like Ducky, ignoring his rather odd name.

The door opened and a man walked inside. He had long white hair and red eyes. His skin was a pale porcelain. He reminded me a bit of a vampire to be honest. "Mm..." He looked at me from head to toe. He seemed to be satisfied as he looked back at me. "I'm Tobias and I'm going to make sure you have sponsors." He pulled me from the chair and removed the towel. He started circling me and I tried hard not to cover myself.

He was merely looking me over to make sure that the clothes would fit me well.

"Are you excited for your chariot costume?"

"Yes." No.

* * *

I ended up going _shirtless._ And I was spray-painted silver, wearing silver shorts, silver fingerless gloves and shoes glittering with jewels. Don't even ask, I have no idea what was going on in Tobias' head. Oh yeah and he drew some sort of signs on the left side of my face. I think some sort of flower. I don't know why he would do that considering the fact that I'm from the luxury district.

Tobias looked proud though. "Perfect!"

I shrugged. Tobias knew what he was doing... I hope.

* * *

As I reached the district 1 chariot, I spotted my district partner. She too had a costume revealing very much skin. Her white dress glittering with jewels was so short that if she bend down we would surely see her panties. The top buttons of her dress had been left undone the catch the attention of the male-perverted- audience. Her hair had been done in a side braid that fit her well.

"Your stylist is pretty good, if they can even make you seem desirable." I said jokingly.

One of us was going to die soon anyway, so we better enjoy the time where we can just joke with each other. She scowled slightly. "Your stylist can make miracles. You look good."

I shot her a cocky grin. "I look good? Thanks it's not as if I hear that, you know, 24 hours a day." She rolled her eyes at me.

Germana clapped her hands when she saw us. "You two look a-m-a-z-i-n-g! You're going to be the favourites this year, mark my words!"

I really hope so, Germana. I gave her a grateful smile and she took this as a sign to leave. "District 1, right?"

I blinked and turned around, seeing the district 2 tributes and my possible allies. I looked them both over, not trying to hide the fact that I was trying to determine their strengths and weaknesses. They were doing the same with me anyway.

The girl-Summer is her name, I think?- was going for the sexy angle. She wore a red dress that hugged her curves perfectly and her blonde-brown hair had been put in a high curly ponytail. They had tried to make her seem more threatening with the smokey eyes and red lipstick.

Her district partner-What the hell was his name again- wore a red tunic. They were both going for the charming and sexy route, huh? Seeing the district 1 male made me angry at the fact that I was still shirtless.

The boy from Two spoke. "Can't say I have ever seen jewels look so good, One."

Ruby could feel his eyes on her and shrugged nonchalantly. She pushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"That would probably be before we prefer the title of victor instead of tribute, Two. This is just a hello for home, sorry to confuse you, bro." I said in a sickingly sweet voice.

.

.

.

Maybe I shouldn't have done that. This boy looks at least 3 years older than me. Damn, I always speak without thinking. Despite that I gave him a challenging look. District 1 and 2 were the true rivals of the games. Our districts ruled these games. Lower districts almost never won. Sure, District 4 may be our allies but they were far from the best like we are-and I think 4 is going to dissapoint their district this year. 4's training was nowhere as hard as ours were.

"I like such confidence. I'm Texus and my partner here is Summer. As allies, we should be properly introduced, right?"

Ruby still stood there, observing our allies. I glared at Texus. If things went normal, he would be the career leader. It was always the District 2 male who filled that role and that wouldn't change this year obviously. Plus considering the fact that I'm one of the youngest tributes now-despite the fact that I'm turning fifteen in barely 3 days- they wouldn't trust me with the role of leader.

"Raff and Ruby." My district partner introduced us.

I looked around and spotted the district 11 girl again. She caught me staring and looked back. I bit my lip and looked away. I then caught sight of the District 10 tributes and choked on my laughter. Ruby followed my gaze and giggled. The stylist had took the livestock angle way too serious. We got on the chariot and the parade began.

As we came into view, the crowd went crazy and started screaming our names. Ruby started blowing kisses and I was waving with a smirk on my face. Flowers were being thrown at our feet and I bend down to grasp one and sniffing on it, making the crowd scream even louder. I continued waving, enjoying them screaming our names over and over.

Suddenly the screaming became louder and louder and I heard Ruby's startled gasp. As I turned to her to ask, my mouth fell open in shock. She was _glowing._ The jewels in her dress and hair were _glowing_. Judging by the look on her face it was the same for me. The flower drew on my face and chest was glowing too as were my shoes. As I saw my shocked expression on the screen, I lightly stepped on Ruby's feet to make her focus and gave the crowd a cocky smirk. We own the place.

Finally, all chariots had made it to the spot where we would stay until the basta-president arrived. The applause stopped as the president walked on the balcony and started his speech. I pretended to be listening, but at a moment, I gave up and started staring at my nails. Maybe I should stop biting them. Miki is going to kill me.

"Welcome tributes, to the 61th Hunger games! May the odds be ever in your favor!"

The odss are never in our favor, or else we wouldn't have been chosen, bastard.

* * *

"I take it you both know what to focus on in training?" Diamantis asked the next morning.

I nodded and poked my food in boredom. I just want to go home and see my sister. I wonder how mom is doing too, with her pregnancy and all. I sighed and grabbed a toast, stuffing it into my mouth.

During training, I had to show the other tributes that despite my young age, I had to be feared and could easily kill without hesitation. I had to let my allies know I was worth it. When we entered the training room I looked around. It was like the training rooms at school but then way larger.

There was a big variety of weapons. There were also stations to learn survival skills. We were the first district to arrive at the training room, logical. But we were soon joined by all the other tributes. I noticed we wore matching training uniforms. We were matching T-shirts depending on our district and a pair of black shorts.

"Everyone take your spots so we can get started." The lady standing in front of all of us said. She then started explaning and I tuned her out, not needing her attention and staring at the district 6 male.

* * *

After tha very long explanation, I made a beeline for the knives section. My favourite weapons. I grabbed a knife, readied myself, got into the correct position and send the knive flying. This all happened in a couple of seconds. The knife ended up in the forehead of the dummy. "Dead," I whispered.

There was no stopping me. I didn't even pause or think, throwing knife after knife. Sometimes even closing my eyes and still hitting the place I wanted. Who cares about physical strength if you're the best knife thrower of the games? But after ten minutes, I got bored. I glared at the trainer. "This is _pathetic._ What kind of training is this? Ever heard of moving dummies?"

This was way too easy. The tributes wouldn't stand still if I threw my knives. In the academy, we had moving dummies. None-moving dummies were for the weakest and the startes. I was not weak. The trainer nodded, irritated at my rudeness, and walked off to complete my request. I saw some of the tributes eyeing me warily.

I gave the female tributes a flirty wink as I tossed the knife, letting it spin, before catching it between my thumb and index finger. I smirked at their reactions. I dare them to try kill me after the countdown.

My allies weren't impressed. Which was good. If they had looked at me with fear, then I would have deemed them as weaklins and I don't wanht weaklings-My God. I blinked a few times and turned around, taking a small breath to calm down. The games haven't even begun and I was already acting like the stereotypical cocky-psycho career. What happened to the me who didn't want to be the games until he was at least eighteen?

The trainer came back. "Done. You can continue if you want."

I gave him a small smile before turning to the dummies who started moving. Whoah, they move faster than the dummies from home. Suddenly I imagined being in the arena. The dummies became tributes. The trainers dissapeared, the gamemakers didn't exist anymore. My knife whizzed through the air and hit a tribute right in the heart. A quick, painless death. Knife after knife hit the tributes and they fell on the ground like dead meat. Father was right. I was a _winner,_ the others were _losers_ and I was going to kill them. I chuckled evily and did a little spin before throwing another knife. I dodged an imaginary attack, throwing my knife right into a tribute's throat.

Now all dummies were on the ground with fatal knife wounds. I caught my breath for a moment, and realized that my forehead was glinstering with sweat and that my eyes had a wide crazed look in them. _'I don't want to be in the games. Not now at least, but the adrenaline you get while fighting feels pretty good.'_

It's only when my heartbeat was at it's normal speed and I looked more "sane" than "insane", did I notice that everyone in the room was staring at me. Ruby gave me a wide grin and thumbs up. Maybe I was better than I thought if the whole room was staring at me like that.

I decided that it was enough for today and walked towards the other stations. I spotted the tribute from 11 at the spear station. She was horrible, I clicked my tongue and walked towards her. Her district partner was nowhere to be found, which was good, because I had the feeling he was kinda protective of her.

"You are doing it all wrong, sweetie."

She jumped and I had to hold in my laugh. She calmed down when she recognized me. "Oh, it's you Raff."

I stared at her, pondering about her name. "Fawn."

"Hm?"

"My name is Fawn."

"Oh." Red colored my cheeks. She read my thoughts. "You're horrible with a spear."

"You're horrible with a spear."

She pouted. "Rude!"

I shrugged. "Merely stating the truth, princess." I then decided to give her some tips in throwing a spear, I don't know why I did that. She was my enemy, not even an ally. Maybe I just pitied her. Fawn threw the spear again, it hit the dummy straight in the chest.

Mm. Was it really a good idea to show her how to throw a spear? Fawn stared at me with confusion. Before she could ask, I spoke, "I don't even know myself. Maybe I just pitied you."

"You actually do have a heart?"

"Ouch. Rude!"

She giggled. "I'm not even your ally, nor am I really strong, but you still decided to teach me. You're not a ruthless murderer."

"You obviously haven't seen me back there at the knives station then." I walked away. I should have never talked to her. The bell rang to signalize that lunch started. Much to my surprise, the boy of six was still there, at the bow and arrow station. He looked up and his grey eyes met my blue ones.

I allowed a smile to form on my lips as I made my way towards him. He eyed me warily. "Hello, Ruben, right?"

He nodded, giving me a suspicious look. I did see him at the sword station and he was pretty good. "What do you want from me?"

 _Rude._ "Forgive me for bothering you, I only came to say hello on behalf of the careers."

"No."

"No?" I tilted my head to the side, an innocent look on my face. "You don't want to talk to me?"

I was met with a blank stare. "Tell your "friends", I'm not interested, I'm sticking with my cousin." Cousin? Mieke, his district partner, was his cousin? Poor boy.

"Your cousin can come to." I was still smiling, despite being irritated. I had expected him to agree because everyone wanted the protection of the careers. Even an "I will think about it." would have been appreciated.

"No."

I frowned. "Oh, too bad. But you will keep the offer to mind, right?"

He shrugged. I wanted to punch him right now. Did he even realize that I could kill him if I wanted to? "I'm really not interested in joining the careers."

I glared at him. "Suit yourself, Six. You know where to find me if you ever change your mind."

I walked away but he started speaking again, "I don't know why you're still with the careers either."

I stopped. "Excuse me?"

"I saw you at the knifes station. You looked like a monster when throwing them." I smirked. "But you're not. I saw you help Fawn. You could have just laughed at her and walk away. But instead of that, you helped her. Even though she's not your ally."

I sighed. "I pitied her. That's all. You're wrong."

"I actually think I'm spot on. There is nothing from with not being a psychopath."

"AND THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH WANTING TO WIN TO SEE YOUR SIBLING AND FRIEND EITHER!" I snapped. "Unless you want to tell me you changed your mind, don't speak to me. Don't even look at me, got it?!"

He held his hands up in mock surrender at my outburst. I gave him my darkest glare before leaving the training room.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter is actually pretty long X3**

 **Raff isn't that likeable, is he?**

 **Great. Because not supossed to like him too much now :3**

 **Despite the fact that he didn't want to enter the games at 14-planning to volunteer when he was older-he is still your stereotypical career.**


End file.
